Trailers may be used to load, unload thing, store, and transport items and goods. For example, a loading device may be used to assist in loading motorcycles onto the beds of pickup trucks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,042 (“the '042 patent”) illustrates a “vehicle body.” The abstract discloses “A two-wheeled camping trailer convertible into a general utility trailer.” However, the 042 patent is not convertible to a flatbed trailer with upstanding walls. The '042 patent does not have a lower opening, or a back side opening. The '042 patent is lower than typical shelf height. The '042 patent discloses the lowest portion, the frame 16 as having a cut-out for the tires, which limits its flatbed space usage.
As can be seen, there is a need for a trailer that can be used to store and transport camping supplies, and be converted into a flatbed trailer. There is a need for a trailer that can have access to storage compartments, whereby the access can be from the rear, front, sides, or top.
There is also a need to have a spare tire on the trailer.
There is also a need to lock the trailer doors or access means.